


You're Bleeding

by MusicLover19



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Menstruation, Trans Character, Trans Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: Pretty much Stiles not being able to hide away during his time of the month and surprisingly, Peter is the one to be the most sensitive about the issue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in pain, so I thought I'd inflict the same onto Stiles because why not? Sadly, I don't have my own Peter to take the pain and make me feel better.  
> I'm also attempted to get back into the rhythm of writing, so hopefully, my other stories will be updated soon because I really need to do that and uni work has been mean to me.

Stiles glared at the wolves around him as they stared back in concern.

“Dude,” Stiles heard Scott’s quiet voice.

“Hoe don’t do it,” Stiles hissed, his eyes narrowed at he stared at his friend.

“You’re bleeding,” Isaac pointed out.

“Oh my god, you fucking did it,” Stiles muttered to himself, his eyes closing for a brief moment before he turned the full extent of his glare onto Isaac. “I am very aware. I have been doing so for a while now. If it wasn’t an emergency I wouldn’t be here but I was told to come so, what?”

“Why are you bleeding?” Isaac asked with a frown. “Where are you bleeding?”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed even more as he stared at Isaac until the other teen was shifting uncomfortably.

“Stiles,” Scott said softly, stepping closer to Stiles. He reached forward with a hand.

“Don’t you even consider touching me right now Scott. I will kick you, do not test me,” Stiles hissed.

Scott lifted both hands, surrendering.

“If it was this bad, you could have said something and I would have covered,” Scott pointed out.

“And let you all die?” Stiles scoffed. “I have done this for eight years’ dude, I can handle it.”

“Who invited –” Peter asked as he came into the room. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathed as he observed the room. Isaac looking back and forth was a frown as he tried to figure out just what was happening. Scott watching Stiles with a look almost as if he was prepared for a mental breakdown. Derek stood to the side, not speaking but looking distinctively uncomfortable, and Stiles? Stiles stood glaring at the room until he heard Peter’s voice. Once Peter was around, all the anger bubbling in the small boy was focused on him. Stiles stood, his posture defensive, hands in his hoodie pocket, undoubtedly balled into fists.

“You’re in pain,” Peter noted, taking no care to take Scott’s head shake into consideration as he stalked forward. “Sit down,” he ordered. “Derek, make our guests a warm beverage.”

“Peter –” Derek started before he shook his head, he turned and left, not wanting to be around when Stiles caught up with just what Peter was planning. He didn’t want to be too close when the yelling began.

“I’m fine here,” Stiles said firmly.

“You’ll hurt more being stood,” Peter pointed out.

“Dude, you can leave,” Scott pointed out.

“What is going on?” Isaac asked loudly.

“What is the emergency?” Stiles forced out, ignoring Isaac. “Why did you all demand me here?”

“It’s nothing that cannot wait,” Peter explained. “Now sit darling.”

Peter didn’t anticipate Stiles stiffening at the term, it was something that hadn’t happened before. The defensive posture turned aggressive.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Stiles hissed. “Don’t you dare.”

“No darling?” Peter mused. “What would you prefer?”

“Stiles…”

“No,” Stiles snapped, turning to Scott who took a step back. “He doesn’t get to do that. It’s bad enough this happens, I don’t need someone making fun of it.”

“Oh, darling boy,” Peter sighed. “You really think I would do something as obvious as that?” Peter asked, his eyebrow raised. He was thankful as Stiles’ body relaxed somewhat. “Now, be a good boy and sit down,” he said, having realised just what the issue had been with calling Stiles darling.

“I’m only doing it because I want to,” Stiles grumbled as he did as Peter suggested. Stiles bit his lip to avoid the groan as he bent his body to sit. His stomach not really agreeing with the movement but Peter had been right, the pain was less intense like this. Not quite as easy as it had been when Stiles was laid on his front with his ass in the air, but more manageable than standing.

“Are you normally in this much pain?” Peter asked with a frown, noticing how Stiles had winced. “Did none of those Neanderthals offer to take your pain?”

“I offered,” Scott protested. “…last time,” he added as he recalled. “Nearly got impaled for it.”

“It’s fine,” Stiles forced out. “Just being a bitch today, past few times didn’t happen so it’s come with a vengeance,” he shrugged.

“Derek,” Peter said, raising his voice slightly even as Stiles rolled his eyes.

“You don’t need to do that,” the teen muttered.

“I’m going to take Stiles home, he should be resting, you can tell the others while I tell him,” Peter finished. He didn’t wait for a response before holding a hand out for Stiles to take. “Come on darling, painkillers and rest is just what the doctor ordered.”

“You aren’t seriously going to go with him are you?” Scott asked, his mouth open as he stared at Peter.

“See you later Scotty,” Stiles grinned, he took Peter’s hand and let the man pull him up.

Peter kept hold of Stiles’ hand, drawing some of the pain from the teen as he lead the way out of the apartment. He could hear Scott grumbling but paid no mind to it. Derek would sort the two wolves out and leave Peter to deal with the sensitivity of Stiles.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Stiles groaned, the pain leaving his body. “I’m never taking standing up for granted again.”

“You say that now,” Peter smirked. “Just wait until the pain has been gone for a while. You’ll want to sit down all the time again.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said softly, it was quiet enough that Peter froze for a second. Not knowing just what to say in response, he continued leading the way to Stiles’ jeep.

“How did you even manage to drive here?” Peter asked.

“Lots of cursing,” Stiles supplied. “Not going to ask?” he added.

“Nothing to ask,” Peter pointed out. “I haven’t gone through it myself but I know others that did, and I hear menstruation is a pain to handle. Climb in the passenger side,” he nudged.

“Don’t break my baby,” Stiles warned half-heartedly as he climbed into the jeep, the pain returning slightly as Peter moved away. “It’s not regular,” Stiles explained. “Between my ADHD and everything else, I’m lucky if I get it every other month.”

“That isn’t ideal,” Peter warned as he got into the driver’s seat and started the jeep. “Missing cycles can lead to complications.”

“I know,” Stiles sighed. “It’s just easier not to deal with them, you know? I don’t need the reminder and it’s just embarrassing. More so now I know you guys can actually smell it,” Stiles huffed.

“It’s faint,” Peter assured him. “Not the typical smell that a menstruating person would give off, probably why Scarf-McGee didn’t notice.”

“So how did you notice?” Stiles frowned, not paying attention to where Peter was driving them to.

“My dear boy,” Peter sighed. “I grew up with wolves, a lot of female wolves. Do you really think they were silent when their time hit? We all learnt how to notice just before it hit. I’m shocked Derek didn’t – but then he was just a child.”

“So – you could tell before it happened?” Stiles frowned.

“It’s a slightly different scent,” Peter explained. “Not obvious blood, but the faintness of it. That’s mainly what you smell of night now.”

“Oh, so the cups are good for one thing,” Stiles grumbled.

“Dare I ask?” Peter drawled, glancing over to Stiles just in time to see the pink blush.

“Oh – well, menstrual cups. Do – do you know what they are?” Stiles asked, fidgeting with the string on his hoodie. He groaned as Peter shook his head. “Ok, well… god, this is embarrassing. It’s basically a small cup that just _collects_ the blood before it leaves your body,” Stiles explained, his cheeks a bright red.

“That might explain why the smell is different. Menstrual blood does have a distinct smell when it hits the air, so stopping it before then would have a cancelling effect on the blood,” Peter noted.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, relaxing back into the seat as Peter took the topic easily. It was embarrassing, but he wasn’t being mocked. “It’s cheaper too,” Stiles pointed out. “They’re reusable, you need to wash them of course, but you don’t need to sell your arm to buy pads or tampons every month.”

“Avoids awkward questions on why you’re buying them for your friends,” Peter added.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. He glanced down at his knees. “No one really knows, I mean they do but not about the important thing,” Stiles mumbled. “I thought I wouldn’t have to come out again. Stupid I know,” he said bitterly.

“Life is about coming out to people. You should do it on your own terms,” Peter pointed out. “If you aren’t comfortable with the pack knowing everything, they don’t need to. Most of them don’t care enough to focus their senses and note what is in front of them. Derek is unlikely to say anything, we all know he avoids human interaction the best he can.”

Stiles laughed, a smile staying on his face as he looked out the window.

“I didn’t know werewolf magic worked on periods,” Stiles finally said, drawing an amused smirk from the older man.

“Lots of things work on them dear,” Peter teased. “I have heard it on very good authority that orgasms work wonders.”

“Touch me and I’ll kill you,” Stiles threatened, but it wasn’t with as much venom as he would have previously issued it with. “No orgasms for me, I’d rather not tempt the blood. I’m not overly keen on cleaning it all up. F.Y.I, they do work, just a pain to clean up afterwards,” Stiles sighed.

“Bananas?” Peter asked innocently. It caused Stiles to snort before he groaned.

“Don’t make me laugh dude, my body is punishing me,” he groaned. “Bananas are disgusting. Now, chocolate? I will happily take.”

“That how you normally deal with the pain?” Peter asked with a smirk.

“Nah, I normally have Scott around to hug and threaten,” Stiles pointed out.

“I’m no Scott but I do have body heat,” Peter pointed out.

Stiles reached out with one hand, his hand balled into a fist as he nudged Peter’s shoulder.

“You are now my cuddle buddy so hurry up and get me home before my uterus starts to rip itself apart again. What happens in the bed stays in the bed – oh my god that sounded so bad. No sex. That isn’t happening,” Stiles said firmly.

“You’ve already said you don’t want to deal with the blood,” Peter pointed out, shooting Stiles an unimpressed glance. “Who would I be if I didn’t respect that?”

“I don’t know, guys think about sex a lot,” Stiles groaned. “Just – ugh, you live for blood.”

Peter’s laugh made Stiles smile.

“I do not _live_ for blood darling. If my partner felt comfortable, I would happily ease their pain, but it needs to be mutually consensual,” Peter smiled.

“Huh, the more you know,” Stiles mumbled to himself. “You aren’t afraid of the deadly feminine blood?”

“Dear boy,” Peter sighed, pulling up to Stiles’ house. “If you needed me to, I would go into a store and buy you tampons and I will get the ones you need.”

“Such a manly man,” Stiles laughed. “But can you handle pads?”

“If you wanted me to,” Peter promised. “Darling, if you wanted me to deal with you freely bleeding, then there wouldn’t be an issue.”

Stiles pulled a disgusted look.

“No thanks,” he muttered. “I am not dealing with that amount of blood. I need products.”

“But surely you can just turn it off,” Peter teased.

“Oh my god,” Stiles groaned. “Do not even – ugh, there are actually people that think that you know! That we can just stop the blood and we choose not to. How can they be so stupid? Wait, it isn’t _their_ fault they’re so stupid,” Stiles frowned.

“The world if full of stupid people,” Peter pointed out with a sigh.

“But that’s beyond stupid!” Stiles flailed. “If I didn’t have to bleed, I wouldn’t. No one would! Good god man, because it is men that do that,” Stiles finished with a look that dared Peter to disagree.

“We are here,” Peter pointed out. “And, I think you’ll find that most people who think like that are ones that haven’t really had any experience with people who menstruate.”

“Let’s go cuddle,” Stiles grumbled, unbuckling his seatbelt, and opening the door.

“Don’t forget that I need to tell you about the pack that’ll be passing through,” Peter said as Stiles got out of the jeep.

“Wait! What?” Stiles snapped as he turned around.

“It’s nothing too important, they just want to check on our dear Alpha and make sure we are suitable to reinstate out treaty with them,” Peter explained calmly as he got out of the jeep, locking it all up. “They are a few boarders over,” Peter continued. “Talia had a good relationship with them and they wanted to offer the same for us.”

“That’s… _nice_?” Stiles asked, he made the way to the front door, unlocking it as he looked backwards for Peter’s response.

“It’s kind of them,” Peter admitted. “They had hoped that our packs would mate, Derek is still offering that chance, so it isn’t a _surprise_ that they are checking on us.”

“What if Derek doesn’t want to _mate_ with them?” Stiles asked, the word ‘mate’ leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

“No harm done,” Peter said, his hand on Stiles’ back as he ushered the boy into the house. “They would prefer it but no agreement had been made before the Fire occurred.”

“So they won’t try to kill us?” Stiles clarified.

“It’s unlikely,” Peter smirked. “Now, where are we doing this?”

“Wha – oh, my room I guess,” Stiles said, avoiding looking at Peter as he spoke.

“I can leave,” Peter reminded him.

“Dude, I need a cuddle buddy to complain to about how much my body hates me,” Stiles whined. “Plus, who else would make sexual comments that make me feel remotely human?” he huffed.

“Oh darling,” Peter purred. “Just say if I cross a boundary,” he warned before scooping Stiles into his arms.

“ _Oh my god_!” Stiles yelped, clinging to Peter as the man laughed and headed up the stairs. “Let me down!” Stiles demanded.

“But the bed awaits,” Peter pointed out.


End file.
